


Yavin

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Episode Related, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Only one clone survived Ventress's attack.





	Yavin

**Yavin 4, 22 BBY**

 

"C-Commander?" Anakin Skywalker turned instantly upon hearing the frightened voice behind him to find a clone behind him, holding his arm close to his chest and lacking a helmet to reveal a surprisingly youthful face. The clone had a cut on his chin and dark bruising around the left side of his face.

"Trooper? Are you alright?" Anakin asks as he walked over to the young clone, checking him over, he knew this clone. It was Cody's shadow, but his name and number escaped Anakin at the moment.

"Had worst, Commander." The trooper mumbles in response as he glanced at the spot Anakin had been. "Might have a concussion. Lost my helmet somewhere and I think I cracked some ribs. And where's the harpy?".

"How are you still alive?".

The trooper shrugged. "Sergeant Bralor says my batch is sturdier than other ones?" The clone offers as Anakin walks over to give some assistance in walking. "You didn't answer my question, sir.".

"Taken care of," Anakin says as they started descending the steps of the temple, he was slightly amazed this trooper had managed to follow him. "Easy does it, ah.....I forgot your name?".

"I...Uh, Rex, sir. Corporal Rex." Rex answers as he leaned against the young Jedi. "I reckon reinforcements will be here in five hours if they don't hear from us in a half-hour.".

"We are talking about General Kenobi and Captain Fordo, Corporal.".

Rex nod. "Scratch that, two then.".

"Two, really?"

Rex glanced at him with a slight smirk. "I forgot I was with you, sir. You have a knack for being a top priority." Rex responds as he allowed his eyes to close. "Senator Amidala's a scary lady, sir. I can see why ya like her.".

Right, Rex was the clone who fell out with Padme.

"So, is your naturally blond or did you dye it?".

Rex chuckled as he opened his eyes again. "Natural. Jango's mama was a blonde so it's a genetic thing." Rex responds as they made it to the jungle floor. "And nice scar, sir, Has a great story too.".

Anakin flashed a smile at the shorter man as he slowly leads them to cover.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Yep, Rex did hear Anakin's scream. Which is why he was a bit terrified.


End file.
